


We are Number one but it’s Eglantine teaching the Gatekeeper Trio

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Non Vocaloid Song Parodies [1]
Category: LazyTown, リズム天国 | Rhythm Heaven (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: Reupload from fanfiction





	We are Number one but it’s Eglantine teaching the Gatekeeper Trio

Eglantine:Are you a real guardsmen

Saffron:-Stares into the void asking it for money-

Eglantine:Well,Technically Nah.

Eglalintine:Have you ever threatened a good guy like a kid that feel from heaven who's mom is a tower

Saltwater:Does Money Taxing Count?

Eglantine:...Have you ever tried a disguise?

Saffron:And why are you asking it? You've never tried one either

Eglantine:I know, but still, I'm going to have to teach you how to be VILLIANS!

Hey!  
We are Rhythm One  
Hey!  
We are Rhythm One

Now listen closely  
Here's a little lesson in tricky  
This is going down in history  
If you wanna be a Guardsmen Flow One Hundred and One  
You have to chase a pink afro bear on the run

Just follow my moves, and tip-tap around  
Be careful not to make a sound  
Shh

Branch:DWONK

Don't Touch that Foolish Mortals

We are Rhythm One

Hey!  
We are Rhythm One

Ha ha ha  
Now look at this bird, that I just hatched  
When I say go, be ready to feed it birdseed  
Go!  
Feed him, not me! (Though it does taste good)  
Ugh, let's get back on topic

Now watch and learn, here's the deal  
He'll slip and slide on these pails and bombs  
Ha ha ha

Guardsmen:-Trip over those things-

WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAGOOTS!

ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
We are Rhythm One  
Hey!  
ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
Rhythm Heaven Megamix X We are Number One  
ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
We are Rhythm One  
Hey!  
ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
We are Rhythm One

We are Rhythm One

We are Rhythm One

Hey!  
Hey!


End file.
